


It's All in the Details

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: The Details [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, canon-typical discussions of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's about Sonny wearing Rafael's tie. Except it's not.





	It's All in the Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhillyStrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhillyStrega/gifts).



> For my favorite screaming in disbelief partner when it comes to tie-sharing.

"Detective Carisi, a word?"

Sonny side eyes Barba but stands up and follows him to the observation room off the furthest back interrogation room. Barba had been by to drop off some final paperwork for Liv and congratulate them on a job well done. No way he's getting his ass chewed about a case.

"You okay?" Sonny asks as soon as the door closes.

Rafael looks him up and down, grabs the end of his tie, and tugs lightly. "Pretty sure this was in my closet this morning." 

Sonny doesn't try to hide his grin. What's the fun in that? "Yeah? So? Thought it'd look good on me." He glances at the tie at the same time as Rafael. It's a dark blue tie patterned in tiny, pink triangles. The pink is so light it's almost white. It sets off the subtle, off-white stripes of Sonny's suit. 

"You have to stop doing this," Rafael says, tugging on the tie again. Sonny takes a step forward when he does. 

He crowds Rafael against the door, lifting on arm so it's above Rafael's head. He places his free hand against the door so Rafael is properly boxed in. "Do I now?" He asks, and he hears the depth of promise in his voice. Sees Rafael shudder out a breath at the same. "Funny." Sonny trails his fingers against Rafael's shirt, just under his collar, and he can feel it. The delicate silver chain that holds a tiny charm in the shape of Lady Justice. The closest thing to a saint Rafael would agree to. The closest thing to a day-to-day collar that Sonny was comfortable with. 

"You don't tell me what to do," Sonny murmurs, pressing his thumb hard into the chain. Rafael closes his eyes and a tiny sigh of pleasure escapes. "Not about this, you don't." 

"It distracts me," Rafael says. It comes out a hot whisper against Sonny's neck. "You can't wear my clothes to work."

"Why not? Everyone knows we're together. It's just a tie."

Rafael meets his eyes, and his are flashing anger and passion and _want_. "It is fucking not, and you know it."

Sonny does. Very well. When they'd agreed to terms--Sonny in charge, Rafael submissive--Sonny had made a point to mark the occasion by getting them both a weekend off and making love to Rafael until he could barely move. Sonny had pulled out Rafael's entire tie collection for the occasion, draping them across Rafael's body, or tying him down or covering his eyes, or simply having Rafael wear them so Sonny had easy access to moving him where he wanted him. The one Sonny is wearing now, with its tiny pink triangles, Sonny had used to guide Rafael into sucking him off for a slow, beautiful hour before coming on his face. 

"Don't you like it?" Sonny breathes into Rafael's ear. He shifts his weight, rests it against Rafael's chest. Rafael goes pliant against him, his mouth opening just a little. "I like it. I like wearing it and knowing what we did with it. I like wearing it in front of everyone, and they have _no idea_ what a beautiful, filthy, easy fucking slut you are for me." 

Rafael tips his head back, his eyes half-lidded. He licks the corner of his mouth. "Am I?" For a moment, doubt flickers across his face.

Sonny shifts immediately, standing straighter. He cups Rafael's face and looks him directly in the eyes. "Of course," he says with absolute sincerity. "Even when you're being a brat, you're still so good." He strokes Rafael's cheekbones, kisses his forehead, and thinks over what he knows of Rafael's day. "Did your hearing go badly?"

"No."

"Carmen get mad at you?"

"No."

Sonny knows he could order Rafael to tell him, but he makes a point to save that bit of power for when it is absolutely needed. Rafael will tell him the truth if he guesses it, and Sonny can feel him relaxing inch by inch while Sonny runs down the options. "Foster?" he guesses, and the way Rafael closes his eyes tells him he's right. "How bad was the deal?"

"Probation."

Sonny's anger flares. Foster's client had gone to a high school party and gotten a girl drunk. She'd passed out and woken up with parts of him touching her she never could have consented to. The girl had previous, consensual sex experience. The boy did not. Foster played dirty pool to get most of the evidence kicked out, and what was left caused too many questions for a jury to put the little bastard in prison, so Rafael and the girl's family had agreed on a deal. Today was the day Rafael had sat down with Foster to hammer it out. 

"I didn't want it, obviously, but the family just wants it all over. They said it was fine. They've put their daughter in a different school, and I at least got the restraining order upheld."

"You did the best you could," Sonny says, his anger mellowed by the need to let Rafael know it's okay. "You did what you could." 

"I should have done more."

"He's eighteen. That restraining order will be on his record, and the reasons for it will be public."

"It's not enough. He should be on the registry."

"Hush," Sonny says. He kisses Rafael on the forehead again, then dips down to kiss him on the mouth. "You did the best you could." 

Rafael sighs and leans into the next kiss. It's as soft as the first. "Okay," he says. He doesn't sound like he fully believes Sonny, but he sounds like he might believe in himself again a little.

Sonny crowds him for another few seconds, still holding his face. He bumps their noses together and grins when Rafael scrunches up his face. "Is that the real reason you pulled me in here?" he asks. "The Foster thing?"

Rafael sighs heavily. "I didn't think it was, but I guess so."

Sonny considers that. "Okay," he says. He reaches for Rafael's ear and gives it a sharp tweak. Rafael winces but doesn't get angry. "Next time, think before you act. I'm supposed to help you take care of yourself, not just fuck you into next year."

"Well, you can try again tonight." Rafael's grin is sharp and promising. 

"Oh, I will, believe me," Sonny says, fingers trailing back to find the feel of the chain under Rafael's shirt. "But not before you take a little punishment for not being direct."

"I wasn't lying about the tie," Rafael says, but it's clear from his breathless tone he knows the argument is no good and is okay with that.

"Still," Sonny replies. "The ties we can talk about later. Right now, you're going to go back to the office, excuse yourself to the bathroom, and get yourself off."

"I thought this was punishment."

"And then you're going to do it again right before you come home." Sonny grins at Rafael's low groan. "And then you're not going to touch yourself for the rest of the night, and as soon as I walk in, I'm bending you over the nearest surface and eating you out,and you won't get to come, and that's just the plan for before we eat dinner."

Rafael looks ready to argue, but Sonny's look and stance stop him. He sighs deeply, and tension rolls off his shoulders in a clean wave. "You're an asshole," Rafael says with all affection and no heat.

"Go back to work," Sonny replies, and kisses him softly once more before opening the door of the observation room.

Amanda is waiting at Sonny's desk when he and Rafael come into the squad. "Got a call," she says. 

"See you tonight," Sonny murmurs to Rafael, and Rafael slides him a quick smile as he turns towards the elevator.

"You two have a fight?" Amanda asks. "You look a little flushed."

Sonny shrugs. "I grabbed his tie this morning. He thought you'd all noticed."

Amanda snorts. "I noticed it's better than some of your others, but I just assumed Barba's good taste was rubbing off on you."

Sonny makes sure to keep is grin small. If it goes wide, it'll give away entirely too much. "I'll tell him you said so," he says, and he catches the keys she tosses him as they head for the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for how it got this suggestive, but I'm proud of myself.


End file.
